


The Ocean Calls

by writergrump



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Artist!Ross, Commanderflap - Freeform, Egobang - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Researcher!Brian, Scientist!Dan, Scientist!Suzy, it's a scientist au with a merman arin dude, merman au, merman!arin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergrump/pseuds/writergrump
Summary: After a deep sea dive goes awry, Dr. Dan Avidan is saved by a beautiful merman whom they come to know as Arin. Dan and his research partner, Dr. Suzy Berhow, are assigned the task of running experiments on Arin. Now Dan, Suzy, a mischievous artist named Ross, and their friend Dr. Brian Wecht must find a way to set Arin free while avoiding the increasing demands of their boss, Director Mark Fischbach, and tiptoeing around Dan's growing attachment to the merman.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE: These chapters are NOT in order! I write whatever snippet I feel at the time, so please understand that these are not in order. You don't have to read them in order to understand what's going on. Please enjoy and check me out at my tumblr, writergrump!

Dan paused in front of the steel door leading to the lab. Taking a deep breath, he scanned his high-security-clearance card and walked into the dimly lit laboratory with quietly whirring machines and a giant circular tank full of seawater.

He didn’t hear anything, but he knew the merman knew he was there. The merman’s hearing appeared to be much better than any human’s, at least when he was in the water. Dan had a hypothesis this had to do with him needing an acute sense of hearing when in the dark ocean, but it was proving difficult to test this hypothesis.

Dan sat in front of his computer, booting it up as he kept flickering his gaze over to the tank. He didn’t see a pink tail. The merman must’ve been hiding behind the central filter.

He stared tiredly at the stack of information in front of him. He didn’t want to do this. He felt a painful stab every time he looked at that tank. It only reminded him of the countless times he or Suzy would get close to the tank to inspect the merman, only to be greeted with razor sharp teeth and the merman banging his powerful tail against the thick glass of the cage.

Because that’s what it was. It was a cage, designed to keep the merman trapped in that dark lab. 

Pushing his hair back, Dan bit back a groan. It was late, and the lab building was deserted besides the security that roamed silently around. Even Suzy, his research partner on this bizarre project, had gone home. It was just him and the eerily silent merman.

Giving up on the paperwork, he got up from his seat and sat beside the tank, listening to the hum of the filter and the static buzz of the soft lights. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to rest for a moment. 

He heard a faint noise, like a movement of a tail, and opened his eyes very slightly. 

It was the merman.

He had swum cautiously up near to where Dan was sitting, inspecting him coldly. His shoulder-length hair was drifting around his head slowly, and his oddly human brown eyes darted over Dan’s relaxed form. His tail was moving slowly from side to side, and something about the movement was mesmerizing. Dan felt his heart skip a beat. It was his first good look at the merman, without the merman baring his fangs or trying to harm him. 

He was strangely beautiful.

It wasn’t like Dan could blame him for being hostile, though. He’d been captured and dumped in this cage for experimentation. Dan still didn’t like the fact he felt like he was imprisoning a person.

But the higher-ups didn’t see the merman as a person. Only an animal to be studied.

Dan opened his eyes fully, catching the merman’s attention. The tail flicked nervously, but the merman didn’t swim away. He hovered there, uncertain, as Dan met his gaze, waiting.

The merman’s lips pursed, and Dan noted the pink shimmering scales on the sides of his face and along his forearms. His eyes, although brown, had large pupils like a fish’s. His brown hair had a strange pink streak shot through it. Fins stuck out from where the merman’s ears should be, but they were about the same size as human ears. His long, magnificent tail moved, and Dan couldn’t help but to watch.

“I’m sorry,” Dan whispered, his voice catching. 

The merman’s eyebrows knit together, and he seemed to puzzle over that for a second. He didn’t respond.

“I’m sorry you’re stuck here. I’m sorry we took you away from your people…your friends…your family…”

If the merman knew what Dan was saying, he gave no indication. Instead, he flicked his tail, rising a bit in the water. Watching.

Dan stood up straight, moving slowly as not to startle him. “This wasn’t what I wanted. When they brought you in, I wanted to release you right away. This isn’t right. But I’m powerless. If I let them take you, they’ll do awful things to you. So…it’s selfish, but I want to keep you here. To protect you. I’m sorry.”

The merman’s gaze didn’t waver. He lifted again, drawing himself up as if he were standing on the ground. He drew close to the glass.

Dan found himself standing up and striding over without fear. He needed to apologize to this man, this merman, for all the things he’d suffered. “Please. Forgive me. Forgive us. This…this isn’t how we want it to be. Please believe me.”

The merman hovered, uncertainly, staring at Dan. Slowly, he extended a hand (that had a slight pink webbing between the fingers) and pressed his palm to the glass. Dan stared at the hand before raising him own. He extended it, putting his hand over the merman’s.

“My name’s Dan,” he whispered. “What’s yours?”

The end of the tail flicked. The merman withdrew his hand, staring at him. 

Before Dan could react, the merman shot to the top of the tank, poking his head out of the water. He stared down at Dan, and he didn’t even notice the water droplets falling from the merman’s hair onto his face.

“Arin,” the merman said softly. “My name is Arin.”

With that, his tail flicked, and he disappeared to a different portion of the tank.

Dan stared at the fading outline of his hand against the glass. 

It was small, but it was a start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Arin saved Dan's life.

Everything was going according to plan.

Dan switched on the lights in the small sub he was stationed inside, checking the meters and oxygen tank levels as he gave Brian, his supervisor, a thumbs-up. Everything was in working condition.

Suzy peered over the side into the tiny submarine. “Be careful down there. I know you think some isopods are camped in this area, but it’s dark and dangerous.”

“I know, Suzy, don’t worry,” Dan reassured his lab partner. “Besides, wouldn’t it be awesome if I could collect some samples?”

Suzy smiled. “Alright. See you later, Dan.”

As Suzy moved away from the sub, the hatch closed and the research boat hummed as the port opened and Dan was dropped unceremoniously into the sea.

Flipping switches, Dan buzzed Brian with his radio. “Brian? Can you hear me?”

Static. “Yes, Dan, we hear you. Lights operational?”

“Yes. I have approximately an hour of air. Moving lower.”

“Keep me updated on your depth. Be careful.”

“I will.” Dan disconnected the radio signal, moving the light forward to penetrate the gloomy blackness of the sea.

Rotating the sub, Dan caught his breath. The sea was beautiful, even in this pitch blackness. 

“Reaching 6,000 feet,” Dan called into the radio, barely registering Brian’s affirmative reply as he swung around, admiring the life around him.

Fish drifted by, eyeing the sub suspiciously. Behind them was an eel. Dan smiled, taking pictures with the sub’s camera. If only he could find an isopod. He’d love to research those more effectively.

He almost missed the strange flash of color on the side of the monitor. He tilted his head, curious. Had he just seen the color pink?

Dismissing it as a trick of the limited light, Dan moved forward again, delighted when he came upon some lazily drifting jellyfish. Taking pictures, he continued to press forward, hoping to see a rarer sea creature.

“Dan!” Brian’s voice suddenly came over the radio, sounding urgent. “You need to head back. The wire’s malfunctioning. We need to lift you before–”

There was a sudden creaking noise and Dan whipped up, alarmed. A red flash overtook the sub and Dan knew he was in trouble.

He pressed the radio. “I’m surfacing as fast as I can. Hold on.”

Brian didn’t reply, but Dan kept his eyes glued to the radar. 5,000 feet. 3,000 feet. 1,000 feet.

Then he caught a movement, larger this time. There was no denying it–it was pink. He glanced up, catching the side of a pink fin, but then the entire sub shuddered and suddenly snapped, leaning to the left.

“Dan!” Brian shouted. “The cable’s snapped! Get out before you’re dragged deeper!”

Dan hatched his diving helmet, having already put one on for emergencies, and released the pressure, opening the top hatch. He was trained for this situation. _Remain calm, remain calm…_

Kicking up, Dan broke free of the sub. The flickering sub lights illuminated the close surface. All he had to do was swim up. He relaxed.

Then, the second cable snapped. 

The sub twisted, moving with the sea current. Dan caught it too late and was thrown to the side. His head banged against the thick helmet, hard enough to crack the glass. His vision blurred.

Dan tried to regain his senses. He was sinking. That wasn’t good. He needed to swim up…where there was light…but his head hurt…

Something swam into his vision, but it was so blurred he didn’t understand. At first, he thought it was Brian in a diving suit, but no…this thing had a fin. And hair…

He was dimly aware of the sensation of a hand seizing his upper arm. He tried to blink, to react in some way, but he could barely stay conscious.

Before he blacked out, he could just make out a pair of brown eyes. 

~~~

When he came to, he was lying in the medical room in the lab building.

He groaned, massaging his aching head, then turned to the side to see a relieved Suzy and stoic Brian.

“Hey,” he murmured. “So you fished me out?”

“God, Dan, don’t scare us like that again,” Suzy laughed, patting his leg. “When you didn’t come up we thought you’d gotten hooked on the sub.”

Dan blinking, recalling his memories as he sat up. “Wait. Didn’t one of you dive after me? What happened?”

Brian’s mouth thinned. He did not look happy.

Dan looked from face to face. “What?”

“Dan…” Suzy murmured. “Someone…rescued you.”

“Who? What’s _with_ you guys?”

Brian jerked his head towards the door. “Come on. If your head’s okay, I need to show you something.”

Confused but curious, Dan followed him out. Suzy did not come with them.

“You were dragged to the surface,” Brian said in an even tone, “by someone none of us had seen before.”

Dan stayed quiet, sensing Brian did not want to be interrupted.

“I tried to let him escape, Dan. I did everything I could. But the second they saw him, they released the traps we had on the starboard side of the ship. And all I could do was watch as they dragged him out of the sea. They didn’t even care about you floating in the water. All they cared about was that they’d captured him.”

Brian stopped in front of a door Dan recognized–his own lab.

“They’ve put you in charge of him,” Brian said quietly. “I’m sorry.”

“Brian, I don’t understand.”

Brian gestured to the lab. “He’s in there. Your rescuer. You’ll understand when you see him. I…can’t go in there. I can’t look him in the eye. I let him get put in there, Dan.”

With that, Brian strode off, visibly shaken.

Dan’s chest hurt. He never saw Brian upset. Whatever happened, it must’ve been bad. But why would the higher-ups capture his rescuer?

If for nothing else, Dan owed him a thank you. So he scanned his card and walked inside, mindful of his aching head.

The first thing he noticed was the new giant aquarium they’d installed on one side of the lab, shoving the furniture over rather haphazardly. The circular main filter in the center of the tank was humming.

Dan looked around, but didn’t see anyone. 

“Weird,” he muttered. “Didn’t Brian say–?”

At the sound of his voice, he suddenly heard a loud thump, splashing water out of the tank and shaking the glass walls. Startled, Dan whirled around, and he felt his heart stop.

A merman faced him, trapped behind the glass wall. His eyes were narrowed into slits, his fists were drawn, and his scales fluctuated with anger. He bared his teeth, revealing sharp fangs. Dan recognized the aggressive posture immediately.

Dan stared. “You–”

With another hiss, the merman banged his fin against the wall again, but it did not budge. Water splashed.

Dan was frozen. “You’re the one that saved me.”

The merman circled for a second before striking the glass again, seething. Dan’s heart broke as the beautiful, shimmering pink tail slammed the side. That had to be painful.

“Stop,” Dan said weakly. “You’ll hurt yourself.” He took a few steps forward, and the merman immediately backed away, hissing. His facial fins drew back, and he glared at Dan, accusatory.

Dan met his gaze, and with a startling realization he recognized those brown eyes. He’d seen them before.

This magnificent creature had rescued him. He’d saved his life.

And now he was trapped.

And it was Dan’s fault.

Dan buried his face in his hands. “What…what have I done?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross shows up to sketch Arin and Dan finally has a conversation with the suspicious merman.

When Dan strode into the lab the next morning, carrying his usual cup of green tea and haphazardly pushing his glasses further up his nose, he was met with the sight of Suzy sitting thoughtfully in her desk chair, nibbling on the end of a pencil.

“Hey, Suzy. Sorry I’m late,” Dan mumbled as he narrowly avoided spilling tea on the paperwork sprawled across the desk. Absently, Suzy moved a block of papers so he could set his mug down.

“No problem,” she answered, clearly elsewhere.

Dan shrugged into his lab coat. “What’s up with you?”

“Well…” Suzy tapped the pencil against her thigh. “Brian sent word. We’re supposed to analyze the merman’s tail and send in approximations of the proportions, strength, and whatnot. But…Dan, how are we ever gonna get close enough to just look at the tail, let alone study it?”

Dan frowned. Sitting, he drummed his hands on the desk, shooting his gaze over to the tank. Arin was nowhere in sight.

“I mean, the merman–”

“Arin,” Dan interjected absently. “His name’s Arin.”

Suzy paused, surprise apparent on her face. “What? Did you just give him that name?”

“No,” Dan said quickly. “He told me. Last night.”

Suzy’s face lit up. “He _talked_ to you? What’d he say?”

Dan bit his lip. “He didn’t really talk to me. He just said his name.”

Before Suzy could respond, the door opened again, this time introducing a stoic Brian and an indignant-looking man.

“Ross?” Dan blinked. “What’re _you_ doing here?”

Ross, an old friend of Dan’s, side-eyed Brian as he responded. “Some of your bosses hired me to do an artistic study of this creature you guys caught. They won’t fucking tell me anything, though. And Mr. Sunshine here hasn’t said a damn thing.”

Brian wouldn’t even look at the tank. “Dan, apparently you’ve met him, but O’Donovan here will be doing a series of pictures on…the subject. The officials want to have references for other labs asking for samples.”

Dan’s mouth thinned. He could guess what Brian was thinking. “So they won’t take _actual_ samples of–?”

“Yes,” Brian interrupted, gruff. He nodded to Suzy, then turned, still not looking at the tank. “He’s got a clearance pass. I’ll leave him to you.”

With that, Brian was gone.

Suzy introduced herself while Dan sat in thought. Brian was still obviously very upset about the capture of Arin. He blamed himself. Although, in Dan’s opinion, it was more his own fault than anyone’s.

He glanced at the tank. He thought he caught a glimmer of a pink tail and knew Arin was watching them. How could he explain to Arin that the last thing they wanted was to trap him, yet if they tried to release him an even worse fate would befall him?

“Dan?” he was brought back to the present by Suzy’s voice. “I think the only thing we can try is to talk to the mer–Arin. Talk to Arin. We can’t accomplish a damn thing if he won’t even come near us.”

Dan nodded. “Let’s try.”

~~~

After hours of talking to a seemingly empty tank and even pleading for just a word with him, Arin had not made a single appearance. Ross’s snarky comments didn’t help, and Suzy was at her wit’s end.

“I’m going to lunch,” Suzy sighed, running her fingers through her hair. “Holly’s waiting for me. I’ll be back in a couple hours. You should take a break, too, Dan.”

“Yeah, I will,” he called from his chair. The room was quiet once Suzy’s footsteps faded. Dan didn’t know where Ross had snuck off to.

Dan stared at the buzzing computer screen, thinking. He thought back to Arin’s uncertain expression, staring at him through the tank last night. His large eyes had followed him, unblinking. Arin was magnificent and intimidating, yes, but he was also…incredibly vulnerable. Scared.

Something stirred in Dan’s chest. Protectiveness.

Getting out of his seat, he walked over and sat in front of the wall of glass, crossing his legs. He chewed on his lip for a moment before speaking carefully.

“Hey, Arin. It’s me, Dan. I just wanted to talk to you.”

He waited. Nothing.

Dan pressed on. “I know you’re probably intimidated by all these people trying to talk to you, so I thought I’d tell you a little about them. The woman’s name is Suzy. She’s my lab partner. She’s a damn good scientist, especially with all the little underwater insectoids. She can list them off like nobody’s business. I think you’d like her.”

A pause. Dan thought he glimpsed a movement.

“The skinny Australian guy is Ross. I don’t know if Australian means anything to you, but it’s a different country. He lives here now and he’s a talented artist. He wants to draw you, uh, if that’s all right with you.”

The side of a head peeked out from behind the filter. Dan felt his heart in his throat. A huge brown eye blinked at Dan, uncertain. Hair drifted in the gently moving water.

“And the official-looking guy with the rude manners is Brian. He’s our supervisor. He works more in the chemical department. He’s a nice guy…usually. He’s kind of upset with himself because he doesn’t think you should be imprisoned.” Danny lowered his eyes. “We all think that.”

When Dan lifted his eyes again, he nearly squeaked. Arin had swum close, hovering near the glass. He stared at Dan. His expression was cautious, but…intrigued.

Dan smiled at him. “You don’t need to be scared of me. I’m harmless.”

To Dan’s astonishment, Arin rolled his eyes, flicking his tail in amusement, as if to say, _Yeah right. Like I’m scared of you._

Dan’s eyes brightened. “So…you’ll talk to me?”

Arin seemed to mull over that, lazily drifting in the water. Finally seeming to decide something, he kicked his tail, shooting to the top of the tank. Dan hurriedly stood, climbing the ladder on the side of the tank leading to a small platform jutting out over the water’s surface. He sat excitedly, watching Arin’s head and shoulders circling a few times before stopping a few feet away from the platform.

“Hi,” Dan squeaked, feeling like he was meeting some sort of divinity.

Arin’s mouth twitched. “Hello.”

His voice was deep, and melodic, but still unsure.

“So, um. How’re you?” Dan asked.

Arin’s tail rose momentarily out of the water, splashing a bit. “Just peachy. I’ve been stuck in a cage by a bunch of humans. Having a blast.”

Dan was so excited to hear Arin speak he almost missed the fact that he’d used sarcasm. “Oh…oh! Yeah! Uh, yeah. That sucks. Sorry about that.” 

Arin looked over at the lab. “When can I go home?”

He said it flatly, but it broke Dan’s heart. “Uh. I…I don’t know.”

Arin’s ear fins flattened. His eyes dimmed. “That’s what I thought.”

“Wait! Wait, but, we’re really trying to figure out how to get you home.” Dan perched precariously on the platform, leaning forward earnestly. “And I wanted to thank you. For saving my life. I…never got to thank you properly.”

Arin watched him for a moment. “You’re welcome. I suppose it’s partly my fault.” Pink tinged the sides of his face, and his tail flipped in embarrassment. “I didn’t realize that long thing was tethering you to the ship.”

“No, no, it’s fine!” Dan practically yelped, leaning more. “It’s my fault, I got you dragged in here. And–”

Before he could finish, he suddenly plummeted forward, losing his balance. Dan splashed into the salty water, momentarily confused. He gasped, taking a moment to tread water, when he felt the softest of touches below his arms.

Arin floated beside him, wrapping an arm under Dan’s arms. “Stop moving. You can swim, can’t you?”

“Uh. Uh, yes. No. Yes! I can swim!” Dan stammered, feeling his heart palpate. The merman was _touching_ him. Supporting him in the water. With idle flicks of his tail. Dan stared, mesmerized at being so close.

Arin blinked, unperturbed. Then, in one motion, he glided effortlessly over to the platform. Reluctantly, Dan grabbed onto the platform, hoisting himself out of the water. “Th-thanks.”

Arin stared up, thoughtful. “Don’t mention it.”

The sound of Suzy’s heels echoed in the hall, and Arin’s head jerked. With a swift motion, he splashed off before Dan could say anything else.

Dan stared at the shimmering greenish water, at a loss for words. He ignored Suzy’s exclamation of surprise, seeing him soaking wet at the top of the tank. Dan touched his hand where he’d touched Arin’s arm.

The feeling of his skin lingered on Dan’s fingertips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan’s worried about Arin and falls asleep beside the tank. He ends up comforting Arin the only way he can - he sings for him.

Dan opened the lab door, whistling quietly to himself. He greeted Suzy, who’s sitting at her desk analyzing the latest lab results.

He almost tripped over Ross, who’s splayed out in front of Arin’s tank with half-finished sketches littering the floor. He swore under his breath, flicking Ross’s head before heading to the ladder leading up to the tank’s platform.

Suzy looked up. “Again?”

Dan stopped, feeling a slight blush. “Well, he hasn’t appeared today yet. I just want to see if he’ll show up if I go up there.”

Suzy waved him off, and Danny climbed the ladder to the platform.

The platform curved all the way around to the back, which was quite a ways back, as it was a large tank. Dan scooted back until his back was against the far wall, looking down into the water. He could just make out a pink tail deep within the water, hidden behind the main filter.

Dan sighed, looking at the papers in his hands. Arin hadn’t greeted any of them that morning, which was a bit unusual. Ross had climbed up and asked Arin to come so he could sketch Arin’s fins. Nothing.

Even Dan had been met with no luck. Dan had sat on the platform for an hour, waiting, sure that Arin would pop up. 

But he hadn’t, and Dan had been trying to think of ways to coax him out.

Sighing, Dan leaned back against the wall, allowing his eyes to drift shut. The whirring of the machine was so relaxing, and the gentle lapping of the waves calmed him. Far off, he could hear the clack of Suzy’s keyboard, and the faintest sounds of someone walking around the lab.

Before Dan knew it, he had drifted off.

~~~

The smell of seawater stirred him.

Dan stretched, groaning, at the awkward angle he was in. His back creaked, and he blearily opened his eyes.

Arin was there, resting his arms and head on the platform. Watching him.

It didn’t really startle Dan anymore, but he was delighted to see him. “Arin!”

Arin blinked, slowly. His tail dipped up from the water, waving, then settled back in. 

Dan realized he didn’t hear Suzy or Ross. “How long have I been asleep?”

Arin’s voice was quiet. “A few hours. Suzy and Ross left.”

“Oh.” Dan murmured, rotating his back. “Geez. That can’t have been good for my neck.”

Arin didn’t reply, and slowly, Dan lowered his arms.

“You okay?”

Arin’s tail flicked, a nervous habit. “I…guess.”

Dan frowned, scooting forward until he was sitting beside Arin’s head. He reached out a hand, silently asking.

Arin sighed, then extended his head, and Dan ran his fingers through Arin’s hair, mindful of his sensitive ear fins. He stroked along the base and combed out the ends, marveling at how silky it felt.

Arin spoke softly. “Today’s my brother’s birthday.”

Dan’s hand stilled. “Oh, Arin…”

“It’s all right.” Arin’s ear fins wobbled. “They probably haven’t noticed I’m missing yet. But I wish I could’ve celebrated with him.”

Arin’s wistful tone broke Dan’s heart. He moved and put his legs in the water, running a tender thumb over Arin’s forehead. “I’m sorry. We shouldn’t have pushed you today. We should’ve known you wanted to be left alone.”

Arin turned his head to look up at Dan. “I don’t mind. I like talking to you.”

A warmth pooled in Dan’s chest, threatening to burst. An affectionate smile had already seized his features, but he couldn’t help himself. “I like talking to you, too.”

“You’ve been working too hard lately.” There was a gentle reprimand in Arin’s tone.

Dan smoothed back a stray hair. “I have to keep them happy. If I don’t…”

A hand rose from the water and squeezed Dan’s upper arm. “That won’t do you any good if you’re exhausted. Please, take care of yourself.”

Dan melted under Arin’s touch. His hand was soft, belying his smooth scales on his upper arm. “Okay. I will.”

Arin withdrew his hand. “I don’t have my usual ways to relax here.” His fins perked up. “How do you relax?”

Dan blinked. “Uh, I don’t know. I guess…” his face started to heat up. 

Arin waited eagerly, his eyes shining, and Dan gave in.

“I…sing.”

Eyebrows knit together in confusion. “Sing?”

“Yeah.”

“What…what is that?”

Dan’s hands stopped in shock. “You’ve never heard someone sing before?”

Arin pulled his head up to look at Dan, forcing him to let go of his hair. “What’s it like? Is it soothing?” He looked curious. “Will you sing for me?”

Dan’s heart thudded in his chest. Memories danced across his vision. Days spent practicing the guitar. Heartfelt karaoke sessions. Wanting to pursue music in college, but deciding on the safe option.

When was the last time he’d sang?

He already knew he couldn’t say no to Arin’s waiting face. “Okay, Arin. I’ll sing for you.”

Tilting his head back, he closed his eyes and racked his brain for a good song. He smiled. _A classic._

_“I’ll stop the world and melt with you_

_You’ve seen the difference and it’s getting better all the time,_

_There’s nothing you and I won’t do_

_I’ll stop the world and melt with you…”_

He looked down at Arin as he sang. Arin was clearly mesmerized, swaying his tail back and forth and a soft smile passing over his face. Dan wondered if he knew he was singing a classic 80s love song, then disregarded it as he sang the chorus.

_“Dream of better lives the kind which never hates_

_(You should see why),_

_Trapped in the state of imaginary grace_

_(You should know better),_

_I made a pilgrimage to save this human’s race_

_(You should see why),_

_Never comprehending the race has long gone by…”_

As he slowed and stopped, Arin’s face was lit up brighter than any star. “That was singing?” he asked, awed.

Dan rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, well. It wasn’t great singing, but…”

Arin shook his head earnestly. “That was the most beautiful sound I’ve ever heard.”

 _Dammit._ Dan was blushing all over again. “Did it help you relax?”

“Yes,” Arin said thoughtfully. “I enjoyed that. You need to sing for me often.” Arin tilted his head. “I wonder if I could sing?”

 _Oh God._ Dan didn’t know how much more his heart could handle. Arin singing would have him in a gooey pile on the floor.

“I’m sure you can. You have vocal chords.”

Arin watched him for a few moments before a mischievous grin flitted across his face. “Wanna know how I relax?”

“How?”

A pink tail lifted from the water and splashed over Dan’s form. Sputtering, he wiped his face.  _“Arin!”_

He heard gleeful laughter echoing around the lab as Arin swam backwards. His head tilted back and the foreign noise bounced off the walls. Dan couldn’t help but to smile.

“All right, merman. You asked for it.” Taking off his shirt, Dan rolled up his pants and jumped into the water, cannonballing saltwater over Arin’s laughing form.

“You wanna challenge a merman to a splashing contest?” Arin raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure that’s wise?”

In response, Dan kicked his feet, sending another flood of splashes, and Arin sputtered.

“Okay, but you asked for it!”

The next several minutes consisted of Dan trying to splash a quick Arin, getting tidal waved by seawater, and paddling around in an attempt to keep up.

Finally, Dan swam in place, panting. “Man…swimming takes a lot out of you.”

Arin swam over easily. “Are you tired? You’d better get back on the platform.”

Stubbornly, Dan shook his head. “I’m having fun with you in here. It’s nice.”

Arin rolled his eyes, moving closer. “Okay, but I’d rather not have you drown in my tank. Here, hold onto me, loop your arms around my shoulders. Great.”

Dan found himself holding onto Arin’s shoulders, practically draped across him as Arin swam backwards slowly, to allow Dan to use him as a sort of floatie.

“Better?” Arin grinned.

Dan found his face very close to Arin’s. “Much better,” he breathed.

Dan’s finger stroked across an expanse of scales on Arin’s shoulder, amazed by the smooth texture. Arin didn’t seem to mind. He closed his eyes, flipping his tail slowly to glide the pair across the surface.

Dan stared at Arin’s face. He wanted to remember every detail. He was never allowed this close. He memorized every scale, every eyelash, every soft curve. He tightened his hold.

“It’s like we’re dancing,” he whispered.

Arin opened his eyes. “Dancing?”

“Yeah,” Dan replied. “Like this. Hold my waist like that.” Dan secured his hands around Arin’s neck. “Now move in a circle, like this.”

They began a strange water dance, as it was pretty much just Arin’s tail moving them through the water. 

“Relax, Arin,” Dan encouraged. “There’s no right way to dance. Just sway with me.”

Biting his lip, Arin looked up to meet Dan’s eyes. “Like this?”

Dan’s breath hitched. “Yeah. …yeah, just like that.”

They circled for a moment. Dan’s senses were in overdrive. Everything was too much. Arin’s gentle breathing, the soft lap of the waves they were making, the smell of saltwater, the gentle but firm grip Arin’s hands had on his waist, the cold water dripping down his face…

Dan didn’t realize they’d stopped moving until Arin chuckled. “You look cold, Dan.”

He released a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “Uh. I, um. Oh. Yeah…”

Smiling, Arin moved over to the edge of the platform, loosening his grip on Dan’s waist. “I liked that. Dancing.”

“Me, too,” Dan said quietly. He looked at the platform, then at Arin.

Arin blinked. “What?”

Dan leaned forward slightly, pressing a soft kiss to Arin’s forehead.

When he drew back, Arin’s head was tilted slightly. “What was that? A farewell? Part of dancing etiquette?”

Dan smiled, feeling his face flush. “Uh, yeah. It’s…a form of affection, I guess.”

“Oh.” Arin mulled this over as Dan pulled himself out of the water, not having realized how cold and tired he was. He picked up his discarded clothes and papers carefully, being sure not to slip. He turned back to Arin. 

“I’m headed home. See you tomorrow, Arin.”

Arin motioned to him, and Danny knelt down closer.

With a powerful surge upwards, Arin pressed a clumsy kiss to Dan’s forehead.

He retracted, anxious. “Was that good? Did I do that right?”

Dan was frozen for several seconds before his heart worked again. “Y-Yeah. Yeah, Arin, that was…great.”

Arin beamed. “See you tomorrow, Dan!”

Dan waited until Arin had splashed off underwater before touching the spot on his forehead, feeling his whole face heat up.

He couldn’t suppress the goofy grin and quiet squeal, though.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Suzy welcome a new intern and Arin comes face-to-face with Brian’s daughter. Arin’s also curious about human terms like “boyfriend.”

Dan glanced up from the water tank’s platform as Suzy walked into the lab. “Hey, Suzy.”

Arin also perked up from where he was swimming lazily next to the platform. “Hello!”

Suzy smiled up at them. “Getting any research done, boys?”

“I was studying the fibers of the end of Arin’s fin,” Dan replied as Arin made a face, showing his displeasure at having his tail touched.

“Great! We can run a full analysis tomorrow if Arin’s up for it,” Suzy said, plopping into her desk chair. She glanced over as Arin grimaced. “Don’t give me that look. You won’t let me touch your tail anyway.”

Arin stuck his tongue out at her. “Your nails hurt.”

Dan laughed as Suzy rolled her eyes. “C’mon, Suzy, his tail is sensitive.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Suzy waved it off as Ross entered the lab.

Arin swam over to the edge and peeked over, elated. “Did you bring the watercolor paper?”

“Good morning to you, too,” Ross snarked as he started up the ladder. “But yes. I figured you’d like this stuff.”

Arin swam over eagerly as Ross splayed out the tools on the platform. Some of the paints got wet as Arin picked them up, but Ross didn’t seem to mind. “Did you want to try the watercolors now, or finish your sketch from yesterday?”

Arin’s tail flicked as he considered it. “The watercolor,” he decided. “It looks cool.” He looked over at Dan, doing his best to look pitiful. “Can we take a break? Please?”

Dan smiled affectionately, stretching his back. “Sure, Arin, no problem. I need to look through these analyses anyway.”

Ross jabbed his ribs. “Sure I’m not taking up time with your boyfriend?”

Heat flooded Dan’s face.  _“Ross!”_

Arin looked from face to face eagerly. “What’s that? Is it related to being friends with someone? A specification of gender on a friend?”

“Nothing!” Dan screeched, shoving Ross. “It means nothing! Ross is just making up words!”

They heard Suzy snort from her desk.

“No, I am not,” Ross continued, ignoring Dan’s murderous look. “It’s like having a ma–”

“Okay!” Dan yelled, standing up. “I’m gonna go take a break!”

“Hey, good timing. Our student intern for this week should be here any minute,” Suzy called. “Why don’t you go find Brian? He never helps those poor interns very much and the way to our lab can be confusing.”

Arin’s fins twitched with interest. “Student intern?”

“Yeah, every so often they send a student from the nearby college here who’s studying to be a marine biologist or something along those lines,” Dan explained. “They’ll probably be here a week or something for a class.”

Arin flipped his tail in the water. “Interesting.”

“Be nice,” Dan told him.

Arin huffed. “I will!”

~~~

Dan walked down the gray hallway until he got to the office section of the building. Pressing a soft knock to Brian’s office door, he peeked in. “Hey, Brian.”

Brian stood, motioning him in. Dan immediately noticed the young girl coloring quietly in the corner of the room. Then he noticed the student sitting opposite Brian’s desk, surveying him curiously.

“Good timing. This is Adam, your student intern. Normally, the department wouldn’t allow an intern to see such a…delicate…research project, but they already had him entered for this term, and he had to sign a bunch of official paperwork…anyway. Adam, this is Dr. Dan Avidan, he’ll be one of your supervising bosses.”

Adam rose from his chair, a young man with squarish glasses similar to Dan’s, wearing the mandatory lab coat. Dan thought he spotted a Mario shirt underneath. “Hi, I’m Adam. Nice to meet you, Dr. Avidan.”

“Just Dan, please. You too, Adam,” Dan responded, shaking his hand. “I guess Brian already told you about the nature of my research?”

Adam’s eyes were bright, and he grinned. “Don’t worry. I’m good at keeping secrets. I am curious, though.”

Dan smiled. “Yeah. Arin’s…an enigma.”

The girl sitting in Brian’s office piped up. “Daddy, I broke the green one.” She motioned dramatically to her crayon.

“This is my daughter, Audrey,” Brian said proudly. “Her mom’s on a trip.”

Dan laughed. “Okay. Come with me, and I’ll show you where the lab is and introduce you to Suzy, Adam.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

~~~

Arin was nowhere in sight when they got back, and introductions were made to Ross and Suzy. 

“I’ll show Adam the equipment, Dan. Why don’t you see where Arin ran off to? He seemed excited to meet him.”

Dan walked to the tank, looking around. When he couldn’t see anything, he climbed up the ladder to the platform. “Arin? Arin, where are you?”

After a few moments, he saw a pink fin and then Arin’s head broke the surface. “What’s up?”

“The new intern is here. Thought you’d like to meet him.”

Arin’s ear fins wobbled, and Dan was immediately alert. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just…” Arin looked down at the water. “Humans don’t seem used to merpeople. What if he doesn’t like me?”

Dan recalled the way Arin must’ve been treated when he was first captured. The  humans treating him like a science project. Binding him up and taking away his water. His heart ached.

“He’ll like you, I promise.” Dan reached forward and grabbed one of Arin’s hands resting on the ledge. “Just wait till you meet him.”

“Okay,” Arin said uncertainly. “If you’re asking me to, I’ll do it.”

Dan turned to look down from the platform. “Adam? Climb on up. Someone here wants to meet you.”

Looking excited, Adam climbed the ladder and stopped short at the top when his eyes met Arin’s. Arin’s tail flicked nervously, and he shifted.

Adam smiled, pushing his glasses back up as he sat on the platform beside Dan. “Hi! I’m Adam, the new intern. You’re Arin, right?”

Arin released Dan’s hand after Dan gave him an encouraging squeeze, shifting over to bob in front of Adam. “Yes. I’m Arin.” He peered at him, thoughtful. “What’s that on your shirt?”

Surprised, Adam looked down at the Mario cast on his shirt. “Oh! It’s from a video game. His name is Mario.”

“Video game?” Arin repeated.

“Yeah!”

Dan zoned out as Adam and Arin talked, studying the way Arin interacted with a new human. He was definitely more guarded than he was with Dan, but he couldn’t help his curiosity and his tail would flick with interest as Adam spoke. It was interesting to see the way he handled meeting new people. Dan noted it down to write later.

Arin turned to Dan, drawing him back. “Why haven’t you shown me these video games?” Arin demanded.

Dan laughed. “We don’t have any here, Arin.”

“I could bring mine,” Adam offered.

Arin studied Adam for a moment before moving his fin to splash some water on him. Adam sputtered.

“He likes you,” Dan informed the stunned intern, laughing.

“Adam’s my boyfriend now,” Arin declared.

Both stopped laughing. Dan stared at Arin, speechless. “…What?”

“Is that not the correct use of that term?” Arin asked meekly, seeing the two shocked faces pointed his way.

Dan heard Ross lose his shit somewhere in the lab, undoubtedly listening.

“No, Arin, that’s…that’s not what that means.”

Arin seemed about to say something, but then the lab door swished open and to everyone’s surprise, Audrey ran in, glee written all over her face.

Brian wasn’t far behind. “Audrey! Wait! Stop!”

Audrey skidded to a halt in front of Arin’s tank, wide-eyed. “Fish,” she said, awed. Arin swam away from the platform and down to where Audrey was. He, too, seemed awed, reaching out to touch the glass.

Brian hurried in, kneeling beside Audrey. “Honey, c’mon. You know you’re not supposed to run off like that.”

She pointed. “Daddy, look!”

Brian’s eyes flicked to Arin, who was still staring at Audrey with amazement. Pain passed over his face, and he quickly turned back. “I know, sweetie. But we need to get out of everyone’s way, okay?”

He picked her up, apologizing to Suzy as he walked out. Audrey kept looking at Arin. “Bye, fish man!” she called, waving as the lab door shut.

Dan stared at the shut door. Brian was still nursing the wounds of seeing Arin in a cage. He obviously did not want to see Arin yet.

Arin, for his part, took a moment to stare at the door. He lifted his own arm, mimicking Audrey’s wave in wonder. He shot to the top of the tank, swimming over excitedly.

“Dan! Dan, what was that? I’ve never seen a small human before!”

Taken aback, Dan looked down at Arin’s excited face. “Uh. That was Brian’s daughter. She’s still pretty little.”

Arin turned to look back at the door, as if hoping Audrey would come back. “She was so _small,_ Dan.”

Dan thought to himself as he watched Arin. It was interesting to see his reaction at meeting an adult versus a child. Dan thought Arin might’ve been leery of a human child, but obviously, he was not.

Ross’s voice brought him back to the present. “Hey, sorry to interrupt again, but I’ve still got to teach Arin watercolors, and Suzy wants to talk to you, Adam.”

“Right,” Adam replied, turning to Arin. “It was nice to meet you!” He grinned. “Sorry I can’t be your boyfriend. I already have one. But let’s be friends, okay? I’ll show you how to play Mario sometime.”

Arin nodded, and Adam started down the ladder.

Dan reached forward to squeeze Arin’s hand again. “You did so well! I’m glad you guys get along.”

Arin looked at their hands, then up at Dan, thoughtful. “Adam has one boyfriend? You have just one? That’s all that’s allowed?”

Dan flushed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I mean. Usually. Depends on the person. But most commonly, yeah, you have one.”

Arin’s head tilted. “Are _you_ my boyfriend?”

Dan’s face turned the color of a ripe strawberry. “Well, uh–I, um. That’s–”

Ross’s head poked up from the ladder, making Dan yelp. “Hello. I’m here, too.”

Dan brushed his hair back, aggrieved. “Yes, you are.” He looked back at an expectant Arin. “Uh. I’ll explain it to you later. Let Ross teach you watercolors first.”

At the mention of watercolors, Arin’s face lit up. Ross started getting out the supplies again as Dan went down the ladder. He pressed his burning face to the tank’s glass.

 _Boyfriend, huh?_ Dan shook his head, smiling a bit. _Cute._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin’s feeling neglected so Adam takes matters into his own hands. Dan gets a bit jealous.

Scribbling on his clipboard, Dan looked up with a smile. “Okay, Arin, I’m gonna need you to move your tail like that one last time.”

Arin nodded and raised his tail, pumping it through the water until he spun around, flexing as he twirled. “Good?”

“Excellent!” Dan said happily, checking the gauge on the side of the tank. He whistled. “Your tail is powerful, dude. Almost equivalent to 200 horsepower. Jesus.”

Arin didn’t seem to understand but still smiled anyway, swimming over next to where Dan was analyzing the gauge. Hanging his arms and head over the side of the tank, he said: “You guys have been paying a lot of attention to my tail lately.”

Dan shrugged, glancing from his clipboard to the gauge. “Have a lot to do.”

Arin’s tail flicked in annoyance, but Dan didn’t notice.

Adam, from where he was sitting on the platform to record Arin’s movements, did notice. An idea started forming in his head. “Hey, Arin. Come here for a sec.”

Blinking, Arin swam over to the intern while Dan completed his measurements and walked back to his desk, engrossed in his data. Suzy looked up from where she was scanning a sample of Arin’s scale. “Well? Was my hypothesis correct?”

“You were close,” Dan admitted, plopping into his chair as he scanned his messy writing. “It’s more powerful than I thought, for sure.”

Adam, meanwhile, climbed down from the ladder, walking over to Suzy to give her his film. “Here.”

Suzy thanked him as Arin poked out from the tank again. “Hey, boyfriend. Do you really want me to teach you how to swim?”

Dan choked and nearly spilled his tea, but Adam responded brightly. “For sure! Lemme change into some trunks and we’ll get started.” He turned to Suzy, who was fighting a grin. “Is that alright?”

“Yes, of course.” Suzy bit her lip to keep from giggling.

Dan turned to look at Arin as Adam bounced off. “What… _what_ did you call him, Arin?”

Arin’s head tilted. “Boyfriend?”

Dan felt his entire chest squeeze. “Why?”

A frown hovered on Arin’s face. “…Because he’s my boyfriend?”

Dan opened his mouth, then closed it. He fucking knew it was a prank. He knew he was being baited. He was just lucky Ross had taken the day off.

Adam walked back in, his smile a little too bright. “Okay, Arin, let’s get started!”

He climbed up the ladder, easing himself into the water. Arin held his forearms, drawing him out into the open water. “Just let your body glide. Good. Then, uh, I guess move your feet? Sorry, I’ve never taught a human before.”

“Dan,” Suzy said, and he tore his eyes away from the spectacle in the tank. Her eyebrows were raised. “Aren’t you gonna record those results? I’m almost finished with the scale.”

“Oh! Right, right,” Dan murmured, not taking his eyes off Arin and Adam.

Adam clutched Arin tighter, into his chest. “It’s so deep. What if I go under?”

“It’s okay, boyfriend,” Arin said. “I’ll get you if you do. Now move with me, okay? Don’t be afraid of the water.”

The pencil in Dan’s hand broke. He stared down at it, then swore he could’ve heard Suzy stifle a laugh. _Dammit. He’s doing this on fucking purpose._

Adam paddled forward a few feet, right into Arin’s arms. “I did it!” He threw his arms over Arin’s shoulders, hugging him and laughing. “Thanks, Arin!”

Arin beamed and leaned forward to press a kiss to Adam’s forehead. “Well done!”

Dan was moving toward the tank before he fully processed it. “Hey, Adam…would you come here a second?”

The pair looked down at Dan. Adam’s eyes twinkled. “Is something wrong, Dan?”

Arin met Dan’s eyes, curious, and Dan licked his lips. “Just wondering why Arin is calling you his boyfriend. Don’t you already have one?”

“You can have more than one boyfriend, can’t you, Dan?” Arin asked, confused. “It’s like being friends, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, Dan,” Adam said, clearly enjoying himself. “Isn’t that what boyfriend means?”

Dan passed a hand over his face. Fine. If this was the game Adam wanted to play, he’d take the bait. Just as long as Arin stopped kissing Adam. “No, Arin, not exactly. It’s…a bit more complicated than that.”

“So…Adam’s _not_ my boyfriend?”

“No.”

Adam shrugged, suddenly pulling away and swimming with ease towards the platform. “Got his attention, didn’t it, Arin?”

“You were right, Adam!” Arin seemed gleeful. “Dan is more interested in explaining that word now!”

Adam winked at a frozen Dan. “I better take a shower.” He climbed down the ladder. “Be sure to explain it well, Dan!” 

After Adam’s exit, Dan sighed at Arin’s expectant face and climbed up the ladder slowly. Arin was waiting for him at the top.

“Arin,” he said, tired. “Did Adam tell you to call him that?”

“Yes.”

“And did he tell you kissing peoples’ foreheads was a way to congratulate them?”

“Yes.” Arin’s face fell a little at Dan’s expression. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, no, of course not. I just…” _Don’t want you calling him your boyfriend._  “I’m just tired.”

Arin’s eyes immediately went soft. “You should rest. You’ve been doing nothing but research since the week started.”

Dan had a little internal struggle with himself, then gave in. “There are other places to give kisses, you know.”

Arin looked like he was dying to ask about the word _boyfriend_ again, but to his credit he just nodded. “Really?”

“Yeah. Like here.” Dan leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Arin’s cheek.

When he drew back, Arin was awed. “I can do that? To anyone?”

“No,” Dan said, and Arin’s smile dropped a little. “Just to me. Okay?”

Arin studied him for a moment, but eventually perked up. “Okay!”

“Hey, lover boy,” Suzy called from the base of the ladder. “Sorry, but I’m gonna need those test results sometime today.”

“Right! Right, uh…” Dan scrambled to stand up. “Be right there!” 

As Adam walked back into the lab, smug, Suzy passed by and whispered to him, “Nice one.”

They high-fived.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan can’t help but to feel like a terrible person when he sees the merman locked in the tank. However, when he cries, the same merman comes to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: these snippets are out of order!!

The lab building was long empty.

The lights were turned off. Doors were locked. The only sound to be heard was the quiet hum of machines that couldn’t afford to be turned off.

Briefly, the footsteps of a security guard could be heard thumping down a hallway. The slap of boots on clean tile seemed magnified in the stillness, reverberating off the sleek metal walls and echoing down the chambers until it died.

Dan sat in the silence. His computer was turned off. Papers laid, stacked neatly, on his desk, untouched. He felt a bit cold from where he sat on the floor, but ignored it. He gazed at the tank, deep in thought.

Last night, the merman had told him his name. Arin.

Today, Arin had helped him when he’d fallen in the tank. He’d actually spoken to him.

Dan couldn’t shake the odd feeling that had settled into his chest since then.

 _Why?_ Why had Arin been so kind? It was the last thing Dan had expected. He’d waited for Arin to hurt him. To attack. To drag him, the man responsible for his capture, down into the watery depths where no one could help him.

But he hadn’t. He’d put an arm under him. Supported him. Had asked if he was okay.

Dan’s eyes dropped to the floor, focusing on a stain near Suzy’s desk. The quiet was suffocating. The bewilderment and shame was worse.

Twice, this merman had helped him. Yet, Dan remained powerless.

Dan remained his captor.

The tears were forming before he was actually really aware. He felt his shoulders seize up, and he hiccuped, quietly. Shrugging off his lab coat, he folded it as a makeshift pillow as he curled up on the ground.

It was rare for everything around Dan to be so dark and quiet. It reminded him of the ocean floor.

He hated it.

He turned his face into his coat, releasing a small sob. It was cruel. He hated that tank. He hated that hum of the filter. He hated that the same brown eyes that had been narrowed in fear had also been so soft when helping him out of the water. He _hated_ it.

He hated himself. For the things he’d be forced to do. For the fact that it was his fault those beautiful eyes held fear and vulnerability and terror.

His fist was clenched, and his nails dug into his palm. He hardly noticed. His sobs abated a bit, but his trembling wouldn’t stop.

A soft noise rose from nearby, so faint Dan almost didn’t hear it. His gasps stopped as he listened, intrigued.

A quiet splash echoed throughout the room and Dan turned his head toward the tank.

The merman was there.

His tail was swaying back and forth, slowly. His hair drifted around his face as he stared at Dan’s curled form. His ear fins twitched, and he seemed to be debating something.

He caught Dan’s eye. Slowly seeming to decide something, he suddenly plummeted towards the bottom of the tank, then flew to the top. Pumping his fin, he flew into the air, diving in a perfect arch with such grace Dan heard himself gasp.

With a splash, Arin re-entered the water, spinning as he went down. Twisting, he shot back towards the glass, seeming to gauge Dan’s reaction.

Seeing Dan’s jaw dropped, he twisted around again and performed the feat a few more times, arching in different patterns, higher into the air. Dan had never seen such power executed so smoothly. His pink tail glittered, seeming to give off a glow of its own. Arin’s body bent like an acrobat’s, pulling off incredible flips midair. Dan could only watch in fascination.

Arin slowed and stopped, bobbing nervously at the top of the tank. He poked his head out of the water, leaning down to look at Dan. 

Dan remembered himself and hurriedly wiped his face. He felt like he should say something. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

“Why are you crying?”

Dan was stunned. Of all the things to come out of Arin’s mouth, he hadn’t expected…that. Arin wanted to know why he was crying. Arin was asking about him. When _he_ was the one locked in a cage.

Dan’s eyes were wet again, and Arin seemed alarmed. “Did I upset you?”

“N-No,” Dan laughed, empty. He wiped his face, but the tears seemed endless. “I j-just can’t believe you asked me that.”

Arin seemed to think this over. “You don’t want me to?”

Dan laughed humorlessly, choking on a sob. He’d never felt so pathetic in his life. “You don’t deserve…this. Any of this. It’s my fault. I’m sorry, I–”

Dan broke, curling his knees to his chest and letting out a wet cough, letting his tears flow. He was hyperaware of Arin’s eyes on him, but all he could do was cry and rock back and forth. “I’m sorry, I’m so, so _sorry,_ Arin…”

“Your name is Dan, right?”

Dan’s mumbles slowed, and he peeked at Arin. “Y-Yes.”

“It’s okay, Dan. I forgive you.”

That erupted a new set of sobs, and Dan would’ve laughed at the confused expression on Arin’s face if he hadn’t felt so miserable. “I don’t deserve that, Arin.”

“Why not?”

“Because…because you’re still trapped.”

Arin thought about that. “But you said it wasn’t your decision.”

Dan blinked, wiping under his nose. “No…”

“Then I don’t blame you.” His tone was matter-of-fact. “I don’t regret saving your life.” He looked to the side a bit. “I apologize for being so threatening when we first properly met. I didn’t…know what was happening.”

Dan had stopped crying. He inched forward, closer to the tank. “You know I’m going to get you out of here, right? I swear it.”

Suddenly, Arin smiled. Dan felt his entire chest drop. Sharp teeth grazed the side of Arin’s smile, and it was startlingly brilliant. It transformed his face, giving his eyes a new glow and made him look even more beautiful than before. “Please don’t cry, Dan. I’ll admit, being here isn’t what I had planned, but I’m not sorry for saving you. And you shouldn’t be, either.”

Dan stared at him. “We’re going to have to do experiments on you. We’re treating you like…like a test subject.”

His eyebrows lifted. “It’s like you don’t _want_ to be my friend.”

 _Friend._ Oh. _Oh._ Dan’s brain fried for a moment, and he scrambled to recollect himself. “No, I mean, I just…I don’t understand how you can be so nice to me. After everything I’ve–we’ve–done to you.”

Arin’s tail flicked. “You are not a bad person, Dan.”

For some reason, this pierced Dan deeper than anything else. _You are not a bad person._

Before Dan could react, Arin continued. “No matter how much you may think that. Even I can see that.” The side of his mouth quirked. “And I’m not even human.”

Dan smiled weakly. “Nice one.”

“There you go. We merpeople believe something, Dan. We believe good can be found even in the worst of times. I may not be in a good situation, but I want to find the good in it.” Arin’s brown eyes drilled through him. “I want to believe that you are the good in this situation.”

Dan took a deep breath, and stood up. “I won’t cry, Arin. I promise. Because you believe there’s good in me.”

“You need to believe that, too.”

Dan smiled, a bit stronger this time. “Thanks.”

“Go rest. Replenish yourself. I will be here.” Arin started to retract back into the water. “Don’t worry.”

Dan reached forward, lightly touching the glass. “Goodnight, Arin.”

“Goodnight, Dan.” There was a splash of a pink tail, and Arin was gone.

He stood there for a few minutes, listening to the soft hum around him. Turning, he picked up his lab coat and grabbed his keys, leaving the lab with one last look back at the tank.

The quiet around Dan didn’t seem so suffocating anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan’s been overworking himself. Arin notices and cares for his human.

Dan awoke with a start at the feeling of a hand on his back.

“Dan?” Blearily, he wiped his eyes and blinked at the culprit. It was Suzy, with Holly standing behind her. “You fell asleep. It’s late, why don’t you head home? Holly and I are heading out. Ross and Adam took off an hour ago.”

He smiled at Holly, who was carrying Suzy’s purse for her. “Hey, Holly.”

“Hey, Dan.” She smiled. Dan didn’t miss the way Holly’s eyes kept darting to the tank. Arin wasn’t there.

“Have you met Arin yet, Holly?”

“No,” she admitted, finally turning to look at Dan. She smiled, embarrassed. “Sorry. I know he’s not a piece of art to gawk at. Suzy just tells me so much about him and I just…want to see him with my own eyes.”

Suzy laid a hand on Holly’s shoulder, smiling. “If Arin doesn’t feel like coming out, the only one to get him to is Dan.” Her eyes flicked to the tank. “Sorry, babe, but we don’t ask him to come out just to meet people. Then it starts feeling like he’s up for auction or something.”

“No, no, I totally understand,” Holly replied quickly. “I’ll meet him some other time.”

“Anyway, Dan,” Suzy said, turning back to him, “you look exhausted. Go home and get some rest.”

“I will,” Dan promised, and said goodbye to the girls as they left the lab. 

Their footsteps faded down the hall, and Dan turned and started up his computer, mentally berating himself for falling asleep. They had an important report due tomorrow, and he’d been working Arin hard, too. He needed to get this finished.

He nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Arin’s voice. “What are you still doing here, Dan?”

Dan clutched his chest. “Jesus, Arin. You scared the shit out of me.”

“Sorry?” Arin questioned, flicking his tail back and forth. Dan tried not to stare at his tail. It still mesmerized him. “But it’s late, isn’t it? Aren’t you tired?”

Dan shrugged. “I’m fine. I need to get this stuff done.”

He could practically feel the disapproval radiating off Arin. “Have you eaten?”

“Yes,” Dan lied.

“You’re a terrible liar, Dan.”

“You’re not my mom,” Dan snapped, then sighed, rubbing his head. “Sorry. I just…I need to get this finished. I haven’t slept. But it’s nothing to worry about. I’m used to it.”

Arin was silent for a few minutes. Dan kept his head in his hands, trying to rub away his building headache. His stomach whined, reminding him that he hadn’t touched proper food for nearly two days.

“Dan,” Arin said quietly. “You look awful.”

Dan raised his head at Arin’s tone, and was surprised to see such an upset look on Arin’s face. He looked…distraught. His ear fins were moving in concern, and his brows were drawn close together. His tail was swishing anxiously. “Arin?”

“You work yourself all the time and don’t sleep,” Arin burst out. “You don’t eat. When Suzy goes for lunch you stay here and work. You go home later than anyone and arrive earlier than anyone. You’ve always got a drink with you to fight off the fact that you’re tired. They all let you sleep today, you know. When you fell asleep right at your desk, Suzy gave strict instructions not to wake you.” Arin chewed on his lower lip. “We’re all worried about you. I’m worried about you.”

Dan was speechless, staring at Arin. No one had ever noticed Dan’s unhealthy habits before. He always insisted to Suzy that he ate and slept, and Ross and Adam hadn’t been around long enough. 

But Arin had noticed.

“I…”

“I mean, I saved your life,” Arin interrupted, knotting his fingers together. “I feel like I have some say when you’re not taking care of yourself.”

Dan smiled, laughing a little. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you worry.”

Arin scoffed. “There you go again, worrying about others but not yourself. Can’t you take care of yourself just once? Please?”

Dan stood and walked to the tank, looking up at Arin’s worried face. “Okay. I’ve just been…stressed.”

“You dedicate yourself to whatever you’re working on one hundred percent,” Arin said. “You always do that. You don’t take time to realize you’ve been neglecting your own needs.”

Dan was touched. He hadn’t thought Arin cared this much. “Arin…”

“Do you want me to sing to you?” Arin asked, anxious. “You said it helped you relax.” His cheeks were pinker than usual. “I’ve been practicing.”

Dan tilted his head, curious. “You learned a song?”

“Well…no. But I just…let noise out. Like…a melody? It’s different, but we do that underwater, too. It just sounds different. It’s odd to do it with air, but I have to admit it sounds nice.”

Dan started up the ladder. “Alright, fish man. Sing to me.”

Arin bobbed next to the platform, and Dan laid down on it, turning his head toward the water. “Okay, I’m ready.”

Arin swallowed, and started to sing.

He was right–there weren’t any words, but he kept singing a lilting melody that seemed so lovely that Dan suspected it was part of something they sang underwater. It dipped into a beautiful tenor line, and Arin’s voice sounded so rich and deep that Dan felt his heart beat just a bit faster.

He closed his eyes as the singing continued, appreciating the fact that a merman was singing to him. He’d heard myths about merpeople’s singing–or was that the siren?–and it was as every bit lovely as Dan imagined.

After a bit, the singing wobbled and weakened. Arin’s singing was much softer. 

Dan felt something on his face. He peeked his eyes open just a bit.

Arin’s fingers lightly stroked down Dan’s cheek, hovering at his jawline. Arin stared, entranced, as he lifted his hand to touch Dan’s hair.

Dan opened his eyes. For a moment, neither said anything, staring at each other with soft breathing.

Arin made to move his hand back. “Sorry, sorry, I–”

“No,” Dan breathed, hardly daring to move. “It’s okay. You can touch it.”

Slowly, Arin reached forward and lightly skimmed Dan’s cheek. “It’s so soft,” he murmured, awed. He poked Dan’s ear. “It’s so…warm.”

Dan’s breathing hitched when Arin’s cold fingers trailed down to his neck. Arin rubbed the spot right under Dan’s jaw. “No scales. Nothing. It’s so vulnerable.” Arin’s eyes were wide with wonder.

“Yeah,” Dan whispered, wondering if Arin could feel his accelerated heartbeat. 

Arin moved to Dan’s hair, at first toying with the ends but then grabbing a tuft and feeling it between his fingers. It felt so nice Dan half-closed his eyes. “I’ve never seen hair like it. I wonder what mine would look like completely dry?”

“Soft,” Dan murmured, drowsy. “It’d probably be soft.”

Arin drew his hand back, and Dan opened his eyes. “Wait. May I?”

Hesitating, Arin extended his hand to Dan, who took it with both of his. He kneaded Arin’s palm with his thumbs, marveling at the slick texture. He brushed the webbing between his fingers lightly, his eyes roving over every detail, memorizing it.

He let go of Arin’s hand, who took it back and looked at it, wondering. Arin looked back at Dan. “Do you feel better now?”

Dan smiled, sitting up. “Yes. Thank you, Arin.”

Arin smiled, and Dan felt his heart skip a beat. “Go home and rest now, okay? Eat something healthy.”

“I will.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

“Good.” Arin moved forward. “Before you go…”

Dan obliged and lowered his head so Arin could kiss his forehead. Straightening, Dan tried to keep his blush under control. “Thanks, Arin. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Arin nodded and leaned back into the water. “Until then. Goodnight, Dan.”

Dan slept better than he had in months that night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 2. The director arrives to see how far they’ve progressed on the subject. Dan must lie to Arin to protect him, even if it makes Arin cry.

Dan smiled as Arin stuck his tongue out at an exasperated Ross. “Stop it, Ross. You know he’s not gonna let you touch his tail.”

“But _you_ get to! And Suzy did once!” Ross whined, throwing up a rude finger at Arin, who fumbled as he returned the gesture. Dan was certain Arin didn’t know what it meant, but imitated Ross out of habit.

“Yeah, well, we’re trained in that sort of thing. If he doesn’t want you to touch it, there’s nothing you can do about it.”

Ross rolled his eyes as Arin smirked and drifted on the top of the water, flicking his tail a bit too hard and splashing Ross. He sputtered.

“Why you–! Dammit, now I’m soaked.”

“Go change,” Dan said, trying to hide his laughter and failing. Arin grinned at him, a sharp tooth sticking out.

Just as Ross left the lab, Suzy and Adam came hurrying in. Adam immediately rushed over to his desk and started sorting papers, and Suzy walked over to Dan and Arin. Arin noticed her tenseness and frowned, his ear fins pulling back.

Dan’s brows creased. “What’s wrong?”

“He’s coming,” Suzy blurted, eyes darting between Dan and Arin. “Mr. Fischbach. The director. He’ll be here any minute for a status report. Brian just warned me.”

“He’s supposed to schedule appointments,” Dan spat, already angry. “He treats Arin like–like a _thing.”_

“Doesn’t matter. Dan, we need to–”

“I know.” His tone was clipped. Arin, who didn’t really understand what was happening but knew it was upsetting Dan, leaned over the side of the tank, pressing his lips together. His scared eyes met Dan’s and he sighed.

“Don’t worry, Arin. It’s a routine inspection. They can’t hurt you.” Despite Dan’s reassuring words, Arin picked up on his tense shoulders and tired eyes. He shrank back, suddenly afraid for the first time since he’d come to the lab.

Suzy noticed, as Dan’s demeanor was not exactly comforting, and smiled up at the merman. “It’s going to be fine, Arin. We’re prepared. It’s not fun, but it’s just something we have to do.”

Arin blinked, looking like he wanted to say something, but then they heard the door open. He swam off faster than either of them could react.

“Dr. Avidan? Dr. Berhow?” The cold, analytic voice of Director Fischbach echoed around the room. He stepped inside, wearing his usual dark suit and tie. His hair was combed to perfection except for one curl poking out over his forehead. Glasses were perched at the end of his nose. Despite his short stature, he was an intimidating man and his dark eyes assessed the empty tank silently.

“Welcome, Director,” Suzy managed, walking over to greet him while Dan tried to calm down and act normal. “Are you here to see our latest reports? We’ve had significant success with the subject lately.”

Suzy’s tone strained with the word _subject,_ but if the director noticed, he gave no indication. “No, Dr. Berhow. I’m here to see the subject for myself.”

Dan unfroze. “Unfortunately, he’s not appearing at the moment, sir. Perhaps you’d like–”

“Then call him,” the director interrupted, looking directly at Dan. “Surely you’ve tamed it by now? Can’t you call it?”

Dan didn’t even realize his fists were clenched until Suzy gave him a warning look. “I-I can try.” Dan hated this. He knew Arin would come if he called. He always did.

Dan turned stiffly and climbed up to the platform, all while the director’s eyes followed him. Reaching the top, he perched there for a split second too long before calling quietly, “Arin. Arin, could you come here, please?”

There was a tense moment when Dan thought Arin wouldn’t come and was filled with relief, until he saw the familiar pink glint and Arin’s brown eyes suddenly popped up from underwater, looking at Dan questioningly. “Yes, Dan?”

Mr. Fischbach’s steps echoed in the room as he walked over to the tank, looking up at Arin. “I see. So it is true. It’s real.”

Arin’s fins moved nervously as he looked down at the director, then at Dan. “Dan?”

Dan swallowed thickly. “Arin, this is Director Fischbach. He’s in charge of this facility. Please be respectful.”

Arin looked confused, turning to look back down at the director, who was assessing Arin like he was an article up for auction. “A director? What’s that?”

“Spin around, merman,” the director said suddenly. When Arin just blinked at him, he snapped his fingers, impatient. “Doesn’t it obey? I said, _turn around.”_

Arin’s eyes hardened, but reluctantly, he turned fully so Mr. Fischbach could look him over. “Hm. Definitely odd. You’re performing all areas of study on the subject, Dr. Avidan?”

Arin blinked, looking over at Dan. “The…subject?”

Dan’s hands knotted into his coat. “Yes, sir.”

“Including electroshock responses?”

Another squeeze. “Yes, sir.”

“Hold on,” Arin said, and Dan’s heart almost stopped. “Who are you exactly, and why are you acting like Dan’s been slacking off? He works hard. Leave him alone.”

There was a beat of silence. Then:

“You are nothing more than a mindless fish we’re studying. It would benefit you to watch your tongue and obey like the animal you are.”

Arin stared down at the director. Several emotions passed over his face, including shock, anger, hurt, and confusion. Finally, he looked over at Dan, his voice cracking. “I’m…a mindless animal?”

Dan wanted to scream. He wanted to hold Arin tightly and reassure him that he was smarter than anyone and nothing was further than the truth. He wanted to tell him how lovely and creative and intelligent he was. But saying anything would betray the unprofessional way they’d been treating him, and he’d be moved to another lab. Dan couldn’t stand the thought of losing him.

So he lied.

“You’re an observation.”

Suzy flinched, and the director nodded approval. “I can see the experiments are going well, doctor.”

Arin had frozen. He stared back at Dan, his eyes impossibly large and emotionless. His ear fins jerked once, and his mouth opened, his voice cracking.

“Could an _observation_ save your life?”

The words drilled into Dan, but nothing could hurt him more than the tears starting to form on the sides of Arin’s eyes. Nothing made him cry. Arin didn’t cry. Yet…

A single tear broke from the side of his face, and Dan’s resolve almost broke. He reminded himself that this was for Arin’s protection. He had to keep Arin here. Who knew what the other labs would do to him.

Arin turned away and swam off, leaving just a bit of saltwater spraying a few drops onto Dan’s face. He reached up to wipe them away robotically.

“Excellent work so far, both of you,” the director spoke from where he was looking over Suzy’s notes, snapping Dan out of his trance. “Keep it up, I want more detailed reports on the subject’s pain threshold soon.”

With that, the director swept out of the lab, and Suzy collapsed into her desk chair, her head in her hands. Adam turned to look at Dan, who was staring down into the water from his perch on the platform, unmoving.

“Dan?” Adam asked quietly. “Are you okay?”

Dan blinked, turning to look at Adam. With a jolt, the intern realized tears were sliding down Dan’s face.

Dan laughed brokenly. “I’m fine. He gets to stay here. We pulled it off.”

The misery in Dan’s voice said otherwise. Adam looked at Suzy, who was wiping back tears of her own. “Dan’s right. Arin can stay, so that’s what matters.” Her tone hardened. “We’ll explain it to Arin. He can’t–he doesn’t…”

A tense silence stretched in the lab. Excusing himself, Adam went to find Ross, and Suzy turned back to her computer, ignoring the tearstains on her face.

Dan stayed sitting on the platform for the rest of the day, staring at the water where he’d seen Arin’s desolate face disappear until it grew dark.

He never said a word.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 2. Dan can’t seem to apologize to Arin enough. Good thing the merman accepts kisses as apology.

Dark had settled outside.

Suzy turned to look at Dan’s pale, blank face from where he sat on the platform. She sighed.

Today marked the third day that Arin hadn’t appeared at the top of the tank. Every day, Dan waited on the platform, not saying a word. He hadn’t touched his steadily growing stack of paperwork. He hardly spoke. Suzy suspected he hadn’t been eating. 

“Dan,” she said gently. When he still didn’t turn away from the water, she spoke a little louder. “Dan.”

He turned to her, his eyes dull. “Yes?”

“Come get dinner with me and Holly, okay? You need to eat.” Suzy tried to persuade him. “It’s my treat.”

Dan shook his head, huddling into himself as he turned back to the tank. “No, thank you.”

Suzy frowned. “You can’t keep neglecting yourself, Dan. I know you’re upset, but–”

“What I feel doesn’t hold a candle to what Arin must feel,” Dan interrupted quietly, drawing his lab coat closer to himself. “I said those terrible things. I _hurt_ him.”

“You only said that to protect him, Dan,” Suzy reminded him gently. “Once Arin comes back up, we’ll explain it to him. None of us thought the director would show up. We’ll be prepared next time.”

“It doesn’t matter what my motives were.” Dan’s voice was flat. “I hurt him.”

Suzy sighed, shutting off her computer and walking over to the tank. She looked up at where Dan was perched. “Try to eat something tonight, okay, Dan? We’re all worried about you.”

Not getting a response, Suzy shook her head and walked over to her desk, grabbing her purse and sending a quick text to Holly. She looked back over at Dan, biting her lip. “I’m heading out. Are you sure you don’t want to come? You didn’t touch the lunch Ross brought you.”

Dan shook his head slightly, and Suzy hesitantly walked out, telling Dan to get some rest before the lab door closed.

Silence hung around the lab like a spiderweb, weaving in and out and sticking to Dan. He closed his eyes, listening to his own ragged breathing and listening to the emptiness around him.

It was like all the color had been sucked out of his life. Everything felt gray and dull. It was like Arin’s pain had seeped into every corner of Dan’s mind. At least when he sat next to the tank, he knew Arin was close. Even if he would never surface.

A dull ringing filled Dan’s ears, causing his heart to throb painfully as he stared at his own reflection in the water. He looked terrible. His face was pale and drawn, his hair matted and greasy, and his eyes were bloodshot and bags hung underneath them. Dan stared back at his own eyes, unblinking, unable to look away.

_You’re an observation._

The sentence stung his heart, making him shudder. The silence was beginning to kill him. The only thing left to fill the silence was Dan’s own thoughts, stirring around in his head, threatening to overflow. The words he’d said and Arin’s broken face kept appearing, no matter how hard he tried to keep it down.

Dan’s lip trembled, and he released a small gasp. Choking a bit, he squeezed his eyes shut, allowing a small sob to break through. “I’m sorry…”

Tears formed, spilling over his face as he sobbed, leaning over the side of the pool. His breathing was uneven, and he blinked, trying to see through the screen of tears as unbidden words started spilling out.

“I’m sorry…you’re not an _observation_ …you’re not an animal…you’re beautiful…and kind…and funny…and you’re the best thing to ever happen to me. And I said that to keep you by my side, because you mean so much to me…and I’m sorry. I’m sorry you were treated like that. God, I want nothing more than for you to be happy–! But…but I hurt you…I hurt you…”

Dan pressed his forehead against the platform, his muffled sobs interrupting him as he spoke.

“You deserve the entire world. If I could give that to you, I would. I’m sorry. I’m sorry…I _failed_ you. I’m a failure. It’s my fault. I would do anything, anything at all to see you smile again. Please… _please…”_

Dan wasn’t even sure what was coming out of his mouth anymore, all of his emotions were stirred together like some awful soup, and different regrets kept his lips moving. He was vaguely aware of repeating Arin’s name over and over as he cried.

Dan’s sobs slowly abated, and he kept his head pressed into the cold metal of the platform. His heart felt empty and his body was spent. He just wanted to curl up and let himself cry until there was nothing left.

Then, as he fell over with a soft grunt, he felt something touch his cheek.

His eyes flew open to meet a pair of equally tired looking brown ones. He stared at Arin, frozen. Arin looked back at him.

“Arin,” he cried out, surging forward with his arms outstretched, launching himself into the water. “Arin. Arin. _Arin!”_

Arin’s eyes widened as Dan splashed into the water, wrapping his arms tightly around the merman’s torso as words tumbled out. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Please, please listen, I didn’t mean those horrible things I said…”

Dan realized he was crying again, and Arin was supporting him in the water, shushing him, running his fingers through Dan’s hair soothingly. “Shh, Dan, it’s okay. It’s okay…”

“It’s not,” he cried, struggling to stand upright to look Arin in the eyes. “I said–”

“I know what you said,” Arin interrupted. “And…and it hurt. A lot. But I was thinking about it. And I decided that perhaps you had a reason. I won’t lie, I was angry and upset. I thought you’d been lying to me. But listening to you now, crying up there…” Arin smiled softly, reaching forward to lightly touch Dan’s face. “Even if you are just using me, it’s okay if I get to be with you.”

Dan threw himself forward, kissing him hard. His hands tangled in the back of Arin’s hair, and he put all of his sorrow and emotion into that kiss. When he drew back, Arin’s eyes were wide and he stared at Dan, hesitant.

“You mean more to me than anything,” Dan said fiercely, ignoring his rapidly beating heart. “I would do anything for you. Even if it meant you’d hate me, I said those things so they wouldn’t take you from me. I’m sorry I hurt you. But I wanted to keep you here, with me.”

Arin reached up to touch his mouth in wonder, then blinked at Dan, seeming to process this. His head tilted, and a slight blush sprinkled over his face. “A…kiss?”

Dan felt his face grow red, but he didn’t look away. “I, uh…I wanted you to see that I meant it.”

Arin mulled over that. “So…it means you’re telling the truth about something?”

“Not exactly,” Dan said, cupping Arin’s face with one hand. “It has a lot of meanings. It means that–” _I love you._  “I really care about you.”

Arin smiled, leaning into Dan’s touch. “I care about you, too.” Nervousness crossed his face. “Can I…can we…?”

Dan leaned forward, and their mouths touched again, this time softer and more curious. Dan closed his eyes, breathing in Arin’s aura, feeling the warm lips against his press back lightly, unsure. It was hesitant and slow, but so, so sweet.

They both broke the kiss, breathing hitched as they stared at each other. Dan found his mind oddly quiet. The beating of his heart threatened to burst out of his chest as he and Arin stared at each other.

Arin touched his mouth again. “That was much nicer than forehead kisses.”

Dan smiled reflexively, reaching up to run a thumb over Arin’s forehead. “Just promise me you won’t do that with Adam.”

Arin tilted his head. “What about Ross?”

Dan sputtered. “ _Especially_ not Ross!”

Arin laughed, and it was like Dan’s empty chest was filled with warmth. He laughed, too, just beginning to realize how cold he was.

Arin noticed too, as Dan shivered. “You haven’t been eating,” Arin accused, frowning.

Dan looked down. “I was worried.”

Frowning, Arin huffed, then sighed, moving the pair over to the platform. “Go get dry before you freeze. And eat something.”

Dan stared at the platform, feeling his leg brush against Arin’s moving fin. He looked back at Arin, who also looked tired, and paler than usual. “That goes double for you. Get some rest.”

Arin’s mouth quirked, and he smirked. “Okay, Mother.”

Dan shivered again, more obvious this time, and he read Arin’s expression. “Alright, alright, I’m getting out. Geez…”

As he hoisted himself out in his dripping clothes, he felt a hesitant touch on his arm. When he looked back, Arin was staring at him soulfully.

“I forgive you, Dan. Please know that.”

Dan smiled, leaning down to kiss Arin’s forehead. “Thank you.”

“So…” Arin fidgeted, then took a deep breath, looking up at him. “So please forgive yourself.”

Before Dan could respond, Arin squeaked out a “goodnight” and swam off, leaving Dan speechless on the platform.

As he walked out that night, he couldn’t forget Arin’s request.

_Please forgive yourself._


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan, Arin, and the science crew have a movie night. They watch Dan’s favorite–The Last Unicorn.

Technology was never something Dan considered a rarity until Arin started showing an interest in it.

Obviously, merpeople technology was different than humans’ and Arin would talk a little about how they harnessed geothermal energy from underwater, but for some reason he seemed disinterested in explaining his culture (frustrating Dan to no end) but he was endlessly curious about everything in the lab, from pencils to Dan’s smartphone.

Ross had started letting Arin play the mobile games on his phone while he sketched Arin, and the merman quickly became enamored with apps such as Pocket Camp, Angry Birds, and Color Switch.

Arin found it fascinating that he had the whole world and all its information at his fingertips, slowly learning how to Google things and giggling in delight when he came across random Wikipedia articles about moose.

Then they ran into the interesting development that Arin couldn’t read. Despite being around English-speaking land countries and adopting the language even underwater, obviously there had never been a way for the written language to transcribe to merpeople, and they had a completely different alphabet and written words. 

This led to Dan staying in the lab after work, teaching Arin how to read. The merman was a quick learner, if a bit impatient, and soon began reading at a normal first-grade level.

Arin started watching YouTube videos either on Ross or Dan’s phone, absorbed in the way he could see moving pictures on a screen. He loved gaming channels and asked Dan excitedly about the schematics of video games.

This brought Dan to his current situation, sitting on the platform playing with Arin’s hair as he studied the video in front of him.

“Five Nights at Freddy’s,” Arin murmured, eyes alight with pleasure. Dan was trying to ignore the video, as horror games weren’t his forte, and frowned when he heard a jumpscare go off. Arin didn’t move, watching the video with wide eyes.

“How can you watch that?” Dan asked, mildly impressed. “Those kind of games always scared me.”

Arin looked up at him with soulful eyes. “After living on the ocean floor, nothing really bothers me anymore, Dan.”

Okay, fair enough.

Dan was just beginning to relax and ignore the video’s sounds when Arin piped up. “Are there other ways to watch videos?”

“Well, yes,” Dan replied, tugging on a piece of hair tangled with another. “There’s movies, for one thing. And TV shows. There’s animated videos, too. I think you’d like them.”

Arin’s eyes were sparkling, and Dan smiled. “Movies? What’re those?”

“They’re like videos, but much longer, with a story,” Dan explained. “Like a play, but on a screen.”

Arin looked totally starstruck. “Where can I see a movie?”

A small idea began forming in the back of Dan’s mind, and a smile slowly began stretching across his face. “Here’s a thought: why don’t we have a movie night?”

Arin’s tail flicked excitedly, almost dropping the phone in the tank. Dan wasn’t that concerned; it wouldn’t be the first time. “I can see one? Really?”

“Of course,” Dan said affectionately, ruffling his hair. “I’ll see about getting a movie, and we’ll watch it on my laptop. I’ll ask the others.”

Arin’s tail flipped as he threw his hands in the air. “Hooray! I want to judge a movie!”

Dan laughed, promising they’d watch one together tomorrow night.

~~~

The others had been surprisingly excited at the idea of watching a movie together, and Suzy had even invited Holly. After much debate (i.e., arguing) the movie was decided to be The Last Unicorn.

It was Dan’s favorite, and okay, maybe he wanted to show it to Arin. But more than that, he wanted to see Arin’s reaction and he hoped the merman would enjoy it just as much as he did. As a bonus, it was animated, and he really did think Arin would like it.

A laptop was brought to the platform, and Suzy and Holly hung fairy lights while Ross and Adam brought popcorn and other traditional movie snacks. Dan refused to let them give any chocolate to Arin, not having tested if the food was safe for him yet, but Ross snuck him an extra handful of popcorn.

Dan brought up pillows and blankets for the humans to sit on, and propped the laptop on a small stand. Arin watched him from the water, his eyes shining as he patiently waited for the preparations to be done.

Finally finished, they all settled on the platform around Arin, allowing him access to see the movie. Holly and Suzy cuddled together on Arin’s left, and Dan sat on his right with Adam and Ross beside him. Ross fiddled with the laptop, pressing play on the movie.

An audible gasp emitted from Arin as the movie began, stars in his eyes at the soft animation style from the 80s. As the story started, Dan found himself watching Arin more than the actual movie.

“Want some popcorn?” Ross whispered to Suzy, and was promptly shushed by Arin. Ross rolled his eyes as Suzy took the popcorn bowl, but turned to face the movie as well.

For a bit, everything was cozy and fine, but then the scene where the unicorn is transformed into a girl happened. Dan wasn’t thinking too much of it, as he’d seen the movie a thousand times, but a soft tug on his sleeve made him turn.

Arin’s eyes were full of tears, and his lip was wobbling. “Wh-why would they do that? Is she going to be okay?”

Dan heard Holly whisper a quiet “aww” as he smiled and rubbed Arin’s hand comfortingly. “Don’t worry, baby bear. Just keep watching, it’s gonna be okay.”

Arin sniffed, nodding, and resolutely gave the movie his undivided attention. His face lit up and fell as the story continued, and when he got his first view of the ocean in the movie, Dan saw his lip quiver and his hand move slightly, as if he wanted to reach out and touch it.

Then the Red Bull showed up near the end of the movie, and Arin’s facial fins drew back in defense. His grip on Dan’s hand tightened–they’d started holding hands at some point–and he made a quiet noise in the back of his throat. It was a surprisingly primal noise that Dan had never heard from him before, and he quietly stored that in the back of his mind to look into later.

As the movie’s ending began, Dan watched as the unicorn walked over to Schmendrick the magician, who laments that the unicorn can no longer rejoin her people because she’s been tainted by humanity.

“No,” the unicorn disagreed. “I may be the only unicorn to know regret, but I am also the only unicorn to know human love.”

Dan turned to look at Arin, as he detected a movement from these words, and to his surprise silent tears were dripping off Arin’s face. Dan was confused–wasn’t this a happy scene? The unicorn was free.

“Human love,” Arin murmured, and suddenly Dan was struck with the reality of the situation. Right next to him, holding his hand, was a creature just as magical as the unicorn in the movie. Tainted by humans, wondering if he could rejoin his people.

His grip tightened on Arin’s hand, and the merman blinked, turning to look at him. Dan stared at the reflection of light in Arin’s eyes, thinking about the “look of mortality” the unicorn developed in her eyes after being with humans.

But Arin’s eyes were just…soft. Dan didn’t even know if he could see or understand mortality. Was Arin different? Did he have regrets like the unicorn in the movie?

“Dan?” Arin asked softly, and Dan suddenly realized he was gripping Arin’s hand very tightly. If not for Arin’s unusual strength, it probably would’ve hurt. He relaxed.

“Sorry. Got lost in thought for a moment.” He looked at the laptop, playing the credits, belatedly realizing that the rest of the crew was asleep, piled on top of each other.

He suddenly felt as though he could relate very strongly to the prince in the movie. Except…that prince had been forced to let the unicorn go. For her own good.

Dan didn’t want to think about that.

A gentle nudge to his side had him looking back at a smiling Arin. “I enjoyed that movie very much. Can we watch another?”

“Not tonight,” Dan replied, running his thumb over Arin’s knuckles. “It’s late. But we’ll watch more, I promise. What did you think of it?”

“It was so beautiful,” Arin said earnestly, eyes wide. “I’ve never seen anything like it. And the unicorn was so enchanting.”

“I knew you’d like it,” Dan started, but then Arin continued.

“I felt sorry for the prince, however,” Arin said, looking far away. “He lost his love. For her own happiness. He almost died.”

A lump lodged itself in Dan’s throat. “Yeah. But he just wanted her to be with her people and be happy.”

“But she wanted to stay with him,” Arin argued, biting his lip. “That would have made her happy.”

“The prince understood that he couldn’t be selfish. That he had to let her go because she wasn’t human, and he couldn’t keep her there. She belonged with her people.”

Arin fixed his gaze on Dan. “She belonged with him.”

A heavy silence hung in the air, and Dan felt a chill go down his back at the intensity in Arin’s eyes. He shivered, leaning just a bit closer. “Well…good thing it’s just a movie, then.”

Arin nodded slowly. “I suppose so.”

A rustling next to Dan snapped them out of their strange reverie, and Ross poked up his tousled hair. “Is it over? Shit. Guess we’d better start packing up.”

With Ross’s voice, the others began to stir, and Dan stood, releasing Arin’s hand as he helped the others clean the remnants of their little party. Arin watched them, not quite seeming all there, lost in his thoughts.

As they climbed down from the platform, Dan paused to kiss Arin’s forehead goodnight. “I’m glad you enjoyed it, Arin. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Arin stared at him silently for just a moment too long, letting an unspoken thought hang in the space between them. After a beat, he replied softly, “Goodnight, Dan.”

And with a splash, he disappeared beneath the shimmering watery surface.


End file.
